Forces of Nature
by White Trenchcoat
Summary: The S.S. Anne. Heard of once, and never heard again. What happened during its maiden voyage? Why don't the people speak about it? All they mention is an Interpol agent fighting dark forces and risking his life. This is the story of the ship's first, and final, voyage.


So this written ages back, but I never managed to finish it until now. This is the first story of my Seth Sandstorm chronicles, just an idea born from my love for Pokémon. I know, I know, everyone scoffs at edgy Pokémon stories, but Pokémon Adventures already went there so I think its acceptable.

Enjoy

Pokémon Tower, Lavender Town

"Damn it. The boss is going to kill us." The Rocket looked down at the Pokémon's body, nudging it with his foot. The Marowak still held the large bone that had been her weapon. One of their number lay sprawled on the floor, head cracked open. His partner knelt down, two fingers to his throat.

"He's gone. Is there any way we can salvage this?" asked the second Rocket, stepping over the body of his fallen comrade.

"Daniel might get something when he comes back. For now, I guess… we just find an empty grave for him." He put his arms under the corpse's arms and dragged him down to the inside of the tower.

"What in God's name is going on here?" exclaimed an aged voice, the two Rockets turning. An old man with a walking stick slowly approached them, face wrinkled but contorted into a frown. "Are you responsible for this?"

"Yeah, so what? Take a hike, old man, before we kill you next" spoke up the first Rocket, smirking to hide his panic. The boss wasn't the nicest person to work for, but even he frowned on unnecessary bloodshed. If they started killing people, then Interpol would step up their game. They could take on trainers, barely, but not a worldwide police force.

"Oh, what a tragedy. A terrible tragedy. When will people and Pokémon stop hurting each other?" bemoaned Mr. Fuji, walking over to the fallen Pokémon. "At least show some remorse; all life is precious. Here we respect death, and remember the fallen."

"if you want to stay here crying, fine, but we're leaving. If you know what's good for you, you'll tell no one what happened here."

"I have alerted the authorities. Turn yourselves in and they may be lenient on you."

"Big mistake, grandpa.

"Humans are so funny, are they not?" echoed a shrill voice, a dark mist twinkling. A hateful presence filled them all, eyes flashing in the smoke. "Tell me, dear, what do you think?" enquired the voice, an ethereal wisp of light appearing in the middle of the room. It hovered over the Marowak's body, and then became the Pokémon itself. Red eyes shone from within the darkened helmet, the ghostly bone raised in attack. The ghost gave a war cry and rushed at the group. The Rockets screamed as Mr. Fuji merely looked downtrodden.

"Where are my priests, my followers? Has it truly been that long?" continued the voice, thickening the mist so it coiled around their feet. The Rockets ran to leave, but the ghost stood in front of them, eyes glowing red. "Brothers of the spirit, rise up now, take back the tower! Retake my temple!"

Below them, the Ghastly and Haunter that inhabited the tower looked up, expressions of hope visible on each face. The Channelers around them stepped back, confronted suddenly by gangs of ghost Pokémon surrounding them.

Soon, only laughter echoed through the corridors, punctuated only by a loud wailing noise that sent shivers up the possessed bodies that wandered the holes.

Chapter 1: S.S. Anne.

As the horn sounded, and steam rose up into the air, those on the port waved goodbyes to loved ones. Bird Pokémon flew from the dock, giving last minute gifts to passengers before soaring back to their trainers. Above the boat itself, flocks of bird Pokémon circled in joy as their trainers smiled happily.

The SS Anne, a luxury cruise liner, was making just one of its many voyages around the world. Now it had stopped off at Kanto, and was about to depart on one of its longer. On board, the loving family and friends continued to wave and blow kisses, some even tearful.

A dark brown coat lay piled on the deck, a tall, slender man leaning on a deck chair to look up at the joyful Pokémon. A Sandslash slept beside him, peaceful. Usually so cynical, even he found the sight joyous. He might just enjoy this 'work trip', running a gloved hand through perpetually dusty hair. White puffy clouds moved slowly across the blue, the sun behind him at just the right angle to bathe what showed of his body in light.

A Sandslash was some feet away, claws on the boat's side, looking out at the ocean. Sea spray covered his face, but the Pokémon just continued looking out, enjoying the cool air.

Seth closed his eyes, thinking about the young boy who had spoken to him. Apparently, he had taken out Team Rocket's operation in Mt. Moon. Seth had planned to take care of it himself, but after finding Team Rocket gone, reported back to Headquarters and was immediately put out on another job.

Still, trading in a dark, murky cavern for the open ocean? He wasn't going to complain, particularly about what happened just before that mission. Seriously, he had been lucky to escape the Power Plant unharmed after that explosion, and the thunder storm had not helped. Oddly, it happened inside the plant itself, killing the Rocket grunts and causing the Interpol Agent to abandon his mission. All he saw was a flash of sharp jagged feathers before he was knocked unconscious into the grass outside, coming to himself on the river's surface. Kanto. What a country.

-S-

"The Annual Anne Ball, huh. That First Mate has a sense of humour" commented Seth, taking a canapé from the laden table. Roast beef, fried chicken and other delicacies were heaped on the surface. He had finished the latter off in about five minutes, drawing some concerned looks from his neighbours. It wasn't his fault if the mini quiche were too… mini. He took a sip of champagne, the orchestra finishing their first set and bowing. Everyone clapped politely, while Seth reached for more quiche.

"Ah, Seth Sandstorm is it?" called a voice over the music, the orchestra picking up their instruments to start up again. He dropped the quiche, startled. "How long has it been, five years?"

"Good evening, Captain. It's been about that, yes" replied Seth when he had swallowed, taking up the quiche again. The food was too good to resist, and considering he'd been near starving for the past few weeks no one could blame him for stuffing his face. "You're doing better. Not sea-sick anymore?"

"No, heaven forbid! A nice young lad came into my office and gave me a back rub. I felt a lot better after that."

"Red cap and clothes?"

"Ah so you've met him too?"

"Briefly. I think I might meet him again some day down the line. So, I have gone over your security arrangements and found them… worrying."

"Now now, no talk of business tonight. Eat, drink, be merry!"

At those words an explosion ripped open the doors to the ballroom. People screamed, the trainers in the crowd taking their Pokeballs in hand almost simultaneously. "We are Team Rocket! Surrender your Pokémon and no one gets harmed!"

"This is what I'm talking about" muttered Seth, shoving a canapé into his mouth. He spat it out almost an instant later, coughing at the taste of tomato. He hated tomato. The nearest Rocket seemed to notice him, but he was gone, so threw his Pokeball at the centre. A larger Pokeball seemed to come out of it, a grinning face changing its appearance drastically. Moments later they were joined by two purple, floating monstrosities.

"If anyone tries to resist, it's boom time. Our Pokémon all know Explosion, so bring your poke balls over here nice and slow."

"Worst case scenario? This" whispered Seth to himself, reaching in for the pistol at his waist. He slotted a cartridge into it, and watched what the trainers among them would do. A few were refusing to oblige their requests, the older guests trembling as they reached into their pockets or evening bags.

"Hey what's with all the serious faces?" cried a guest suddenly suddenly, swaying back and forth as he staggered into the centre. The champaign glass sloshed bubbling liquid onto the floor. "This is meant to be a party, right? Come on, everyone dance! Whoo!" He startled shaking, weaving in front of the guests and pushing them away.

"Hey, you, stop that. Get back in the crowd" shouted the first Team Rocket member in annoyance.

"Now… now look, that's not on. I came here to have a good time, and what you've done is whipped out your balls." He bent over, in hysterics at the double entendre. "Oh man, that's good. You get it? Your balls!" he yelled, staggering closer and falling to his knees.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Spoilsport" he slurred, falling onto his face. The Rockets relaxed, turning to look at the guests once more.

The pistol was out in a flash from the fallen man, firing a spherical projectile upwards. A Pokeball cracked against the lead Rockets' head, releasing a Pokémon as the man fell. "Magneton, Thunder Wave!" shouted the Interpol Agent from the ground, taking out something metal and throwing it his Pokémon

A homemade electromagnet stuck fast to the magnetic body, causing his Pokémon to spin around violently. Electricity built up amidst whistling and crackling, the second Rocket swinging his arm across as he gave his command. "Wheezing, use-"

Lightning filled the room, zapping both poison Pokémon with an intense electrical discharge. They fell to the floor, unable to move, expressions paralysed. "Take back your Pokémon!" yelled Seth, jumping up and kicking at the Electrode. It sent electricity sparking through the air, his insulated leather boots rendering it harmless. It rolled to the still standing Rockets who recoiled. "Electrode, Screech!" cried the first Rocket, forehead bleeding and eyes dazed.

Their eardrums trembled from the sound, Seth whistling through the noise. His Magneton responded with a Sonicboom, blasting the sound waves apart. "Electrode, use-argh!" cried the Rocket, an arcane leaping through the air to tackle him. Fire gathered in its mouth, the Pokémon growling as it prevented any more commands from being issued.

"You're finished. Surrender" threatened Seth, gun pointed at them, two Pokeballs ready as ammunition. A Cooltrainer stepped forwards, more coming past the elderly. "I believe the term is you're outnumbered." The Rockets glared at him but went down on their knees, hands behind their head.

The crowd broke into applause once more, everyone cheering the brown haired man with the scruffy shirt. He patted his Magneton, hair standing up from the static electricity. "You did good Magneton."

"What are the fucking odds, an Interpol agent" sighed the Rocket, head limp on the floor, face close to being burnt by the fire Pokémon. He had seen the badge on his belt, and cursed their luck. As Seth walked over to read their rights, the orchestra started up again.

"Excuse me, I hardly think this is the time" called a man from behind Seth, the agent looking over. The orchestra were staggering to to the care of trainers and nurses, the Conductor limping away from the scene. People began to gasp and point as the instruments played themselves, floating in mid-air.

"OK, whoever has the ghost Pokémon, knock it off."

The music got unnaturally loud, and then played itself backwards. The floor seemed to tilt as a black fog seeped through the windows and door. The Arcanine on the Rocket leapt off him, returning to protect its trainer. Growling and barking at the cold presence approaching them, Seth looked pale as the music got louder and more erratic, walking over to the orchestra stand.

"Electrode, what are you doing? Stop!" cried the Rocket in horror, dragging their attention away from the ghostly music. Normally white eyes had become black, face gritting its teeth. Light shone, and people screamed as they ran for cover. Seth turned abruptly, looking at the panicking Rocket who tried to stand up. "Help me! Someone, he-"

He was blasted apart by the explosion, the ceiling coming down moments later. Nothing was left of the three Rockets or their Pokémon, the rubble smashing the floor to pieces. White light flashed to reveal Pokémon coming out of balls.

Fists punched rubble away and rock-hard bodies protected the guests. Debris fell towards him and Seth dived under the food table. "Damn" he muttered, seeing the marble floor crack to pieces. Seth grabbed hold of his Magneton, holding on as the floor disappeared.

Was it his imagination, or was that a giant maw ready to receive him, hateful eyes glaring from the pitch black of the lower floor. He shivered, tendrils of smoke reaching into the ballroom.

"Everyone, run! Follow the Captain, there's something here!" The Magneton pulled him over, depositing him on the floor and flying after the scrambling crowd. The last remnants of the ballroom fell behind them, but still the music played as a black shape dragged itself up as if from the depths of Hell.

Fun.


End file.
